Money Isn't Free
by me2inu
Summary: Mizuho and Kei need money NOW but they have no way to get it. Then mizuho has an idea...How long can she be a stripper without Kei knowing though? find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Take it off…and get paid**_

"Oh Kei I am so sorry but it just don't add up."

"Its ok Mizuho we can find another way to get money…I don't know what yet though."

"Kei face it…you have to go to school and im a teacher!!"

'That's right' he thought. He and Mizuho had had such a hard time paying the bills. There had to be SOME way to get more money. Unfortunately Mizuho had already had an idea!

"Well let's figure this out some other time! Let's talk about it tomorrow ok?" Kei pulled the covers up to him and Mizuho and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Kei…I love you…so much!"

Kei looked up at her face with a bit of concern on his face. "I love you too Mizuho." Before he knew it she pressed her lips firmly against his. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed back just as firm. When they parted he laid his forehead against hers. They soon fell asleep…in each others arms.

The next morning they both awoke and got ready but something was bothering Mizuho. Kei could tell she wasn't acting the same and she was putting on a tank top and short shorts.

"Kei? I have to go somewhere before I go to school today so go on without me and try to keep everyone quiet till I get there ok?"

"Well ok. I'm going to leave now bye Mizuho love you!"

"Love you too BYE!"

As soon as Kei left Mizuho ran down to the club that was 3 blocks away. When she got there men were sitting everywhere with beer cans in hand and empty shot glasses at there side. She walked around the side of the long bar to the back where she saw the man she was looking for.

"Um sir are you the manager? I am Mizuho Kusanagi and I would like to sign up as a striper."

"Well hello Mizuho. Ok if you want to be a striper we have a spot open. Job pays 6.50 an hour plus tips."

"Ok" she replied silently adding 'I wish Kei was here this guy gives me the creeps'

"Well then you can start tomorrow! See you then sugar!" he said and ended it with a small wink. She ran around the bar out the door and all the way to school. She changed in the bathroom to her regular outfit and walked into the class as the bell rang.

"I am so sorry for being late I had to run some errands before school. Ok now yesterday we were on page 73 in math correct? Ok…"

For the next couple of days everything was the same. Mizuho was coming to class just as early as before and her and Kei hadn't had too much more fighting. But there were a couple of things he was skeptical of. Like the fact that she always had something to do after school. Or how she NEVER wanted to talk about money problems. Oh yeah something was going on. But until that next day…Kei had no idea.

The next morning Kei and Mizuho awoke and went to school just like normal but during school Huoskay and Matagu looked over at Kei and whispered

"Hey Kei after school Matagu and me are going to go to the strip club down the road." After a lot of talking Kei agreed. But he felt guilty over Mizuho. But she would never know I mean it wasn't like shed be there!

After school Mizuho ran to her other job so she wouldn't be late. By the time Kei got there it was her turn. Kei and Matagu and Huoskay were all sitting at a front table laughing when the song Buttons blasted the speakers. Kei and his friends all watched as there TEACHER stepped onto the floor. Kei could see Mizuho clear but she couldn't see him because of the lights above her. She then started dancing. Kei could feel the tears come to his eyes. She was a striper? Then as the chorus came she began taking off her shirt. Men in the back were screaming like crazy and a lot had gathered around the stage grabbing her ass if she come close enough. Anger was all Kei could think at the moment. Then without thinking he screamed…

"MIZUHO YOU AND I ARE OVER!!!"

_**Take it off…and get paid**_

"Oh Kei I am so sorry but it just don't add up."

"Its ok Mizuho we can find another way to get money…I don't know what yet though."

"Kei face it…you have to go to school and im a teacher!!"

'That's right' he thought. He and Mizuho had had such a hard time paying the bills. There had to be SOME way to get more money. Unfortunately Mizuho had already had an idea!

"Well let's figure this out some other time! Let's talk about it tomorrow ok?" Kei pulled the covers up to him and Mizuho and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Kei…I love you…so much!"

Kei looked up at her face with a bit of concern on his face. "I love you too Mizuho." Before he knew it she pressed her lips firmly against his. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed back just as firm. When they parted he laid his forehead against hers. They soon fell asleep…in each others arms.

The next morning they both awoke and got ready but something was bothering Mizuho. Kei could tell she wasn't acting the same and she was putting on a tank top and short shorts.

"Kei? I have to go somewhere before I go to school today so go on without me and try to keep everyone quiet till I get there ok?"

"Well ok. I'm going to leave now bye Mizuho love you!"

"Love you too BYE!"

As soon as Kei left Mizuho ran down to the club that was 3 blocks away. When she got there men were sitting everywhere with beer cans in hand and empty shot glasses at there side. She walked around the side of the long bar to the back where she saw the man she was looking for.

"Um sir are you the manager? I am Mizuho Kusanagi and I would like to sign up as a striper."

"Well hello Mizuho. Ok if you want to be a striper we have a spot open. Job pays 6.50 an hour plus tips."

"Ok" she replied silently adding 'I wish Kei was here this guy gives me the creeps'

"Well then you can start tomorrow! See you then sugar!" he said and ended it with a small wink. She ran around the bar out the door and all the way to school. She changed in the bathroom to her regular outfit and walked into the class as the bell rang.

"I am so sorry for being late I had to run some errands before school. Ok now yesterday we were on page 73 in math correct? Ok…"

For the next couple of days everything was the same. Mizuho was coming to class just as early as before and her and Kei hadn't had too much more fighting. But there were a couple of things he was skeptical of. Like the fact that she always had something to do after school. Or how she NEVER wanted to talk about money problems. Oh yeah something was going on. But until that next day…Kei had no idea.

The next morning Kei and Mizuho awoke and went to school just like normal but during school Huoskay and Matagu looked over at Kei and whispered

"Hey Kei after school Matagu and me are going to go to the strip club down the road." After a lot of talking Kei agreed. But he felt guilty over Mizuho. But she would never know I mean it wasn't like shed be there!

After school Mizuho ran to her other job so she wouldn't be late. By the time Kei got there it was her turn. Kei and Matagu and Huoskay were all sitting at a front table laughing when the song Buttons blasted the speakers. Kei and his friends all watched as there TEACHER stepped onto the floor. Kei could see Mizuho clear but she couldn't see him because of the lights above her. She then started dancing. Kei could feel the tears come to his eyes. She was a striper? Then as the chorus came she began taking off her shirt. Men in the back were screaming like crazy and a lot had gathered around the stage grabbing her ass if she come close enough. Anger was all Kei could think at the moment. Then without thinking he screamed…

"MIZUHO YOU AND I ARE OVER!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Take it off and get paid chapter 2

"Mizuho looked back where the voice had come fromThere is when she saw him. Kei was storming out of the club. She through on her clothes as fast as she could but her hands were shaking. She darted past everyone pushing half out of her way. When she got outside she saw his friends trying to talk to him and saw him pushing them away. She ran over to him. She wrapped him in a strong embrace shocking his friends.

"Kei please don't do this! I love you don't leave me! We needed the money. You know how hard it was with bills. Well it doesn't matter ill quit if you'll stay with me. Ok?"

"Mizuho (he wraps his arms tight around her) its ok you were only trying to help but if you need money then go get a part time job. One that you don't have to take you clothes off for. I should be the only one you do THAT for."

"Oh Kei" says Mizuho giggling.

Matagu and Hoyskay have there mouths wide open.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Matagu.

"Guys? I'd like you to meet my uh…girlfriend Mizuho Kazami. Also known as teacher."

"You and teacher and what? I uh wow."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But it had been a secret. Look I would appreciate it if you don't tell the others in fact don't tell anyone at all. Mizuho and I want to keep it a secret."

"Miss. Kazami are you and Kei really going out? I mean it's not like we don't trust you Kei but we are just making sure."

"Yes me and Kei are _**dating!! **_And me and Kei are in love. But if the word gets around I won't be able to teach anymore! So can we count on you to keep the secret?"

"Yeah sure" said Matagu. But he sounded sad. And he was angry. More angry than ever. HE loved Mizuho. A MILLION times more than Kei and he had to do something…something to show her he was better. Oh yeah that was it…he would show her. Soon………..


End file.
